


Elder Outcast

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [51]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Jax is a grumpy old man, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A moment in the future.
Series: Mando Pups [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140941
Kudos: 2





	Elder Outcast

**Author's Note:**

> Dagorlad belongs to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!

Jax smiled as he watched the kids play in the courtyard and nod at the man who had joined him, a hand gently placed on his shoulder. “Fuck, I’m old.” Jax laughed as he smiled up at his nephew. “How old am I now, eh? Seen three generations of our people grow up and coming onto the fourth one.”.

“Rokee saw hundreds more.” Dagorlad pointed out dryly as he smirked at Jax. “How are you doing out here, old timer? Need anything?”.

“I don’t know about……” Jax began to say as one of the runts climbed up the steps and toddled over to Jax. “Is it naptime already, Irmi?”.

The little Gungan girl nod sleepily which caused Jax to lean forward and scoop her up, and setting the girl on his lap and smiling as she blinked sleepily up at Dag. “Mine, no yousa has, Grampy.” The girl mumbled and nuzzled Jax, who rubbed her back and smiled fondly.

“He was mine first, kiddo.” Dag said with a fond smile as he couch down next to Jax. “And remember, Great-Grampy isn’t as tough as he used to be, so you gotta watch him…..” Dag yelped as the rocking chair landed on his foot.

“I might be old, but I ain’t senile or an invalid yet, ya littl’ shit!” Jax snipped as Irmi cuddled against him. “Don’ make me sic Eyayah on ya!”.

“Sicc me on what now?” Eyayah popped up with a basket full of vegetables as she eyed the pair.

“Yer father’s being a lil’ shit.” Jax answered which earned a snort from the woman as she walked past him. 

“Buir, stop tormenting ba’buir.” Eyayah said as Dag nursed his foot.

“You’re an ass.” Dag grumbled as Irmi settled down. “You sure you’re alright?”.

“I’m fine, go bother Rav for a bit.” Jax snipped as he settled again, and noticed Dag’s sad look. “What’s wrong?”.

“Nothing, just….I’ll check on you in a bit.” Dag said as he wandered off down the steps.


End file.
